


500 Miles

by pulangaraw



Series: Happy Triad [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Threesome, Multi, a bit crack-y, three drabbles one theme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pulangaraw/pseuds/pulangaraw
Summary: The Anthem of Saint James... ;)





	500 Miles

**Author's Note:**

> Written while being bored waiting on a delayed plane.

The morning after James finally caved and kissed Robbie senseless by the river, he was rudely awakened by an infernal racket. 

_... and I would walk 500 miles and I would walk 500 more..._

James groaned. There were the sounds of two people giggling coming from the doorway. 

“I hate both of you.”

“We’re calling this the Anthem of Saint James.”

Someone pressed a kiss to the top of James’ head. 

“Coffee’s brewing downstairs.” 

“Maybe I don’t quite hate you.”

After all, he _had_ walked quite a long way to end up here, miraculously, in their bed. 

 

—-

Robbie was skimming over a file when his phone started blaring.

_... and I would walk 500 miles..._

He swiped the screen to answer, said, “You’ve been messing with my phone again!”

There was the rumble of a laugh at the other end.

“You’re the one who calls that infernal song my anthem. Serves you right to suffer through it every time I ring you.” 

Robbie heaved a put-upon sigh, but inwardly he couldn’t help but agree. 

Besides, he rather liked the reminder that James had walked all this way - literally and metaphorically - just to end up right here. 

 

—-

Laura popped the CD in and pressed play. She’d dispatched her two men to do the shopping, while she got started with cleaning. It was the perfect time to listen to the CD James had given her a few days ago. 

He’d ducked his head shyly and told her it was a mix CD of his own work. She looked forward to listening to it. 

She was five songs in when the next track startled her. This was definitely not James playing. No, that was... she laughed as she recognized the song. 

“Well played, James,” she said, then belted out the chorus as it came on.


End file.
